


feel my traces in your hair

by absolutelynot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, H/L all other characters are just briefly mentioned, Harry in Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelynot/pseuds/absolutelynot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...I was inspired by both the picture of Harry supposedly wearing cute little panties as well as the glorious Larry moments we witnessed during the AMAs. This is what I would like to think happened. Obviously, I have no idea if it did. </p>
<p>Just a super short little PWP about a bathroom blowie at the awards show.</p>
<p>Also, I just knocked this out in about an hour and it is completely un-beta'd. Any mistakes are most definitely mine. Sorry not sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel my traces in your hair

If Harry’s instincts are right, and they always are when it comes to Louis, his night to about to play out exactly how he planned. He has been toying with Louis all night, winding him up as much as he can on national TV. He has needs, damn it, and he is going to make sure they are seen to tonight.

He and Louis had been getting a little reckless and people were starting to take notice again, so of course Eleanor was flown out to be in LA while they were there. Harry had been hoping for some peace and quiet with Louis at their home, some _real_ alone time after being in a hotel for the past couple of days.

Louis had flown his mom and Dan out, though, when he heard Eleanor was being brought in, demanding that he wanted to share the experience of the American Music Awards with them instead of Eleanor. Management allowed it, of course, but Jay and Dan (and the twins) ended up staying with Louis and Harry, putting a quick end to whatever plans Harry had. Not that he could complain about getting to steal Jay’s babies for a couple of days to play house with his boy.

He decided the morning of the awards show that he was getting some before the night was over. They were leaving that same night for Australia and Harry knew he could not make it through a 16 hour plane ride with all of the other lads when he felt like it had been 16 _days_ since Louis got him off.

Harry put his plan in to effect as soon as they started getting ready for the red carpet. He made sure to walk around the trailer shirtless until the last possible second, touching Louis as often as he could before they were banished to opposite ends of the line up for the night.

He almost slipped up a few times on the carpet, caught himself wanting to run his fingers through Louis’ swirly hair or trace his jawline with his tongue as he watched him speak. He was pretty surprised he actually kept himself from doing it with how wound up he’s been for the past few days. Harry knew Louis was just as bad off, he’s practically been able to feel the heat in Louis’ gaze ever since he let Ellen spray that “perfume” in his mouth during the taping for her show.

Harry starts to chink away at Louis’ armor mere minutes after the show actually starts. They win their first award before they really even get a chance to settle in and he finds himself being pulled into their first group hug of the evening. Smiling brightly at Louis, Harry thrusts his hips a few times into the circle, mentally congratulating himself when he sees Louis adjust himself before they head to the stage. It definitely gets Louis’ attention, but as soon as they return to their seats it’s as if nothing happened.

During their actual performance, Harry kicks it up a notch and serenades Louis live on national TV. He can see Louis’ breath hitch when their eyes meet, and Harry makes sure that every time Louis turns towards him for the rest of the performance, Harry is right there looking back at him. He got a hand job out of this exact thing after 1D Day last year, so he’s bound to get something this time, too. He is disappointed again, though, when he doesn’t receive anything even as little as a graze of the hand from Louis after their performance as they make their way back to the their seats.

Frustrated, Harry pulls out the big guns during their third and final group hug of the night when they hear their name called for Artist of the Year. He notices Niall dash out of the way, giving him the opportunity to embrace Louis. As soon as he feels Louis’ arm wrap around his waist, he quickly ducks his head down to Louis’ ear and whispers to him.

“I love you, Daddy.”

Louis’ hand becomes a vice grip on his hip for a split second before it disappears and they are once again making their way on to the stage. He can’t see Louis’ face until they are all situated around the microphone, and when he does he knows he’s cracked him. Louis refuses to look in his direction for more than a millisecond, his face flushed and his lips in a tight line.

As soon as they reach backstage, Harry feels Louis grab his hand and start dragging him off, presumably in the directions of the look, if he knows Louis (he does).

“Louis!” Harry hears Liam hiss behind them. He glances behind him and sees Zayn and Niall intercept a reporter, chatting excitedly about the honor of winning Artist of the Year. Liam stalks along behind them, used to having to be their lookout when Louis gets like this. Harry _loves_ when Louis gets like this.

Harry barely has time to reach behind him to lock the bathroom door before Louis has him pushed against the wall.

“Are you trying to get us caught, Styles?” He asks before he latches on to Harry’s collarbone, licking and lightly sucking, not hard enough to leave a mark even though Harry knows he wants to.

“No.” Harry moans. “No, I just… _jesus_ …Lou, I feel like I’ve been hard since Orlando” Harry slouches down slightly to give Louis better access to his neck.

Harry feels Louis pull his shirt loose from his trousers, lightly tracing his fingertips up to Harry’s shoulder blades before he rakes his nails back down, making Harry shiver. When he feels Louis’ hands start to dip under his waistband he shivers for an entirely different reason, feeling Louis freeze and pull back to look at Harry with wide eyes, pupils almost entirely black.

They stare at each other silently for a few more seconds before Louis loses it, crushing his mouth to Harry’s as he grips the fabric of Harry’s lace thong in one hand, pulling it tight between his cheeks. Harry gasps into the kiss, goes pliant under Louis’ mouth and hands.

Louis breaks the kiss far too soon for Harry’s liking, but he quickly gets over it as Louis drops to his knees, roughly undoing Harry’s trousers and pulling them down his thighs. Louis stares at Harry’s panties almost reverently, running his finger over the lace trim before he leans forward and bites softly of the small black bow adorning the top.

Harry places a hand on Louis’ shoulder to steady himself, knows better than to mess up Louis’ hair before they go to the press room. Louis seems to kick into action when he feels the weight, immediately flicking his tongue out across Harry’s length through the panties.

Louis mouths at Harry’s cock until the fabric is soaking wet, one hand running teasingly along the fabric nestled in Harry’s ass. He uses his other hand to pull down the panties just a bit, releasing the head of Harry’s cock so Louis can get his lips around it, suckling gently.

Harry’s hips rock forward, knocking Louis slightly off balance, making him grasp Harry’s ass firmly in his hand to steady himself. Louis glares up at Harry, tightening his hold, making Harry whimper out “Daddy, _please_ ” as he rocks forward again.

Louis’ face softens and he releases the rest of Harry’s cock from the confines of the panties, closing his lips over the head and sinking down slowly to take as much of Harry in as he can. Harry moves his other hand to lightly cup Louis’ jaw, his thumb resting lightly on his cheek so he can feel the movement of his own cock within Louis’ mouth.

Louis hums and sinks down a bit more, using his grip on Harry’s ass to pull him forward at the same time. Harry takes the hint and begins to thrust forward in time with Louis bobbing his head, his cock hitting the back of Louis’ throat on every thrust.

Harry feels the familiar heat coiling in his belly, his hold tightening on Louis’ shoulder in warning. Louis hums again before he swallows around him. He loses it when he feels Louis’ finger pressing the fabric of the panties past his rim, spilling down Louis’ throat as his mouth opens in a silent scream.

Louis pulls off slowly and rests his forehead against Harry’s hip, breath coming quick. Harry glances down and sees Louis’ other hand working over himself, only a couple of strokes until his come is painting the floor beneath Harry’s feet.

He takes a few moments to catch his breath before he stands, watching Harry tuck himself back into his pants. When Louis stands he wraps a hand in Harry’s hair, pulling him in for another heated kiss before he pulls away and straightens his own clothes. Harry cringes when he runs his own hand through his hair.

“Louis…” Louis turns and smiles at him widely.

“Sorry love, I don’t really care!” Louis smacks a kiss onto his cheek before unlocking the door. “Oh and by the way, I suggest you keep those on for the flight to Oz.”

Liam takes one look at him when they exit the bathroom and sighs, handing Harry his hat. Harry starts to ask Liam how he knew he’d need the hat, but quiets when Liam just glares at him knowingly before pushing Louis ahead of him to walk back over to where Niall and Zayn are waiting for them to enter the press room. Harry takes a moment to arrange his hat before following behind them, smirk firmly in place. Maybe tonight’s plane ride wouldn’t be so boring after all.


End file.
